Peach Cobbler
by Mressi
Summary: After never being able to find a BillTonks fic, I wrote my own. Warning: Fleur-bashing.


Disclaimer: I own none of it.

Tonks crept softly downstairs, trying not to let the stairs creak. Of course, she failed; she cringed at the loud _creeeeak_, but no one upstairs seemed to notice. Sighing in relief, she made her way to the kitchen, specifically the 'fridge. Rummaging around, she finally removed the prize – an extra-large slice of leftover peach cobbler.

Tonks's head shot up as the front door quietly opened. In walked Bill Weasley, with considerably more stealth than she possessed. He looked terrible; his head drooped, his feet dragged, and his expression was one of sorrow and exhaustion. He walked to the kitchen, slid into a chair, and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, Bill, what's the matter?" Tonks asked, concerned, as she sat down next to him.

"Huh? Oh ... nothing. Fleur and I had a bit of a row, that's all. Nothing serious." It didn't look like 'nothing serious' to Tonks. She pushed the plate of cobbler towards him.

"Here – you look like you need it more than I do. I'll get you some milk and a fork." Bill smiled weakly at her. Good old Tonks. Tonks plopped down next to him, and slid the fork and milk across to him. Leaning back in the chair, she propped her feet up on the table.

"So – what's up with you two?" Bill sighed, and poked his cobbler with the fork.

"Well ... she's been wondering where I've been going. You know I can't tell her about the Order. She's been ... rather touchy lately."

"You mean she thinks you're cheating on her," Tonks said bluntly.

"Er ... yeah."

"Wow. That sucks. More cobbler?" Bill had absentmindedly eaten his snack.

"Sure. I'll get it." He slowly stood up. "You want anything?"

"Nah. I wasn't hungry, anyway." Her stomach growled.

"You don't have to lie. Here, I found some cookies. Your favourite – chocolate chip." Tonks couldn't help it. Her eyes lit up.

Bill grinned, and brought a plate of cookies and some more cobbler to the table. Tonks smiled – he seemed to have cheered up, at least temporarily.

Bill hurriedly grabbed his coat and dashed downstairs. Waiting until he was out of earshot of the others, he apparated with a loud _crack!_ to Fleur's house. Pulling out his key, he entered her spacious dwelling. As he walked up the stairs to her bedroom, he played through his mind all the things he might say to apologise.

"Hey, Fleur, I'm sor- " He stopped dead. With a gasp, Fleur and another man Bill had never seen before turned and stared at him in horror. Bill stared back, an expression of even greater horror etched on his face.

"Bill- honey, I- " Bill didn't wait for an explanation.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you," he said, and apparated home.

As Tonks was passing Bill's room on her way to breakfast, she heard him return. She blinked, wondering where he'd been – and her curiosity turned to concern as she heard muffled sobbing. Frowning, she gently knocked on his door.

"Bill? Are you okay?" Tonks cringed as she heard herself speak. Was he okay? Of course he wasn't okay! Bill was tough; she'd never heard him cry before.

"Please go away. I need to be alone," Bill said in a muffled voice. Tonks's frown deepened, but she respected his feelings. Tonks worried the rest of the day, not really paying attention to much.

After dinner, Bill still hadn't left his room. By this time, the others had noticed his absence, but they too had been asked to leave him in peace.

"I'll bring him something to eat," Tonks offered.

"Thanks, dear, I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Molly said, smiling warmly at her.

Tonks loaded a tray with some leftovers, heating them with a quick spell. She carefully made her way up the stairs, and somehow managed not to trip.

Struggling to balance the laden tray, she knocked with her knee.

"Bill? I brought you dinner," she called. "Bill?" Finally, she heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open. Bill gently took the tray, mumbled "thanks" under his breath, and attempted to shut the door again.

"Oh, no you don't," Tonks countered, wedging her foot in the door. "You're going to tell me what happened!" With that, she bulled her way in and let the door shut behind her.

"Tonks, please," Bill started, but it was a losing battle and he knew it. When Tonks wanted something, she got it.

"Oh, come on, Bill," Tonks said, plopping down on his mattress. "You know, they say it helps to get things off your chest." Bill frowned.

"Fleur was cheating on me!" he burst out angrily. "I walked in, and there she was, wrapped around some other guy." Tonks stared.

"Wow ... well, I can't say I'm surprised." Bill blinked.

"You mean you knew? You knew she was a cheap, vulgar _slut_ and you didn't tell me!"

"I tried to, at the beginning – we all did – but you wouldn't listen," she stated, trying to soothe him. "Then, as time went on, I saw how much you cared about her. I didn't have the heart to tell you." For some reason, her voice was starting to crack. "I just wanted you to be happy." Bill glanced up at her, and saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you how much I- never mind. It's stupid."

"What? How much you what?" Anyone else would have known exactly what Tonks had been going to say, but Bill could be annoyingly oblivious sometimes.

"I said never mind." Tonks turned away, cheeks burning red. Bill softly put his arms around her.

"Tonks? Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?"

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking ... yes." Bill smiled, and gently pulled her closer. Tonks turned to look at him, and saw his smile. He drew her into a kiss.

The dinner sat on a table, long forgotten.

The End.

A/N: Hi, it's Linda. I wrote the whole thing (well, Charlie helped at the very end). Yes, I know it's too fast-paced and I forgot Fleur's accent, but whatever. It's cute. At the time of writing, this is the **only** Bill/Tonks fic on this site, in any genre, under any rating, in any language. Go me.


End file.
